The Promise
by Redandblackcatta
Summary: Just a little RonaldxWilliam one shot that I came up with one day. It has a cute ending, I guess, and a bit of a plotline, though a simple one. Perfect for RonaldxWilliam shippers, or anyone that just needs something to cheer them up I guess. Hope you enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, not any of the characters**.

The Promise

Ronald walked through the halls of the Shinigami Dispatch, having started his job six years ago. He was still young looking, just as much as he had been when he was in the Academy, and he still loved a good party, but there was something that was particularly important about him that was still strong and important within him. It was something that he had been storing up since he had started in the Shinigami Realm, and it had always bothered him. Every time he saw the man, every time he worked with the man, every time he even heard the man's voice, his heart gave a painful jolt. Ten years ago, he had been rejected, now, ten years later, it was time to finally learn the truth.

…

 _Ronald moved with his head down, following a pretty, pale skinned woman with lilac coloured glasses and auburn hair. She was quite tall, tall enough to be seen by him over the heads of the other students anyway, only an inch or so taller than he himself. He wasn't entirely sure of her name, but he was fairly certain that it was Lottie Forge or something of the sort. It didn't really matter, he knew, she had said so herself. She was just their guide, taking them to the supervisor of the Collections department, who would show them around the Shinigami work building, allowing them to sign up for what classes they wished to take, to show which department they would rather work in. Ronald wasn't entirely sure who their new guide was going to be, but Lottie had said to be careful when speaking to him, so he could only assume they were rather harsh._

 _Next to him stood two other boys, one named Zachariah Pocket, the other named Willie Davenport. The name of the second struck a nerve in Ronald when he had heard it. There had been a man he had known, back in the human Realm, named William, and he had fallen in love. He knew nothing would ever have worked out. He had only just left school, William had turned out to be a supernatural Death God, or Shinigami, and William probably didn't even know he was alive anymore. Despite that fact, Ronald was determined to find William and speak to him once more. They had kissed once, but William had run off after that, and Ronald hadn't the willpower to follow him after his rejection. He was stronger now. He had been through death, after all._

 _Zachariah pushed up his glasses, more used to having to wear them because he had worn them in the Mortal Realm when he was human. Ronald was having a hard time remembering to push the student model up his nose, having never worn them before, but whenever the tickling, pressing sensation of them reached the tip of his nose, he would slide them back up again, suddenly remembering. Zachariah's auburn hair tipped back as he looked up, trying to see over the crowd. Being only an inch taller than Ronald, and stuck at the back like him, he wasn't having much luck with seeing anything, either._

 _On his other side, Willie could see everything a lot clearer, as he was over six foot tall. His hair was long, and had bleached silver during his transitional period. Apparently, it was a common thing to happen, and to attest to this was the fact that there were a great many people in the group with silver hair, now. Death changed people, after all. His hair hadn't changed, though. It was still the same mixed coloured mess, and he hated it. Then again, he supposed it was better than having a long, silver ponytail that reminded him of an old pirate._

" _Blimey," Willie exclaimed, pushing his glasses up and turning to Ronald and Zachariah. "Our new guide doesn't half look miserable. I don't know 'bout you guys, but I'm not working in Collections if he's our boss."_

 _Unable to see the man over the tall crowd, Ronald just shrugged. "As long as we do our work right and have enough time to party afterwards, I'm game."_

" _Well, you would be, wouldn't you?" Zachariah said, he too trying to jump and peer over the crowd. "Anything floats your boat."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?" Ronald demanded, stopping his jumping so that he could glare at the other. "Are you insulting me or something?"_

" _No, mate," Zachariah held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Just saying that you're up for anything, you. Now come on, it looks like we have to get in a line. Hope it's not alphabetical. I don't know anyone's name here, yet."_

 _Ronald agreed, falling into line with the others, only to find five Reapers stepping out, one at a time. The first was a volatile, moody looking redhead that Ronald wasn't entirely sure was a man or a woman. They were wearing a suit, though a little out of order, but they had such long hair and tastefully done makeup. She was standing with one gloved hand on her hip, looking moody, weight thrust to the side as she tapped one of her heels against the ground._

 _Next to her, deep in conversation with her, was a man who was slightly taller than her, his skin tanned and his light blonde hair cut short and slicked to the side in a way that William's had been, when Ronald had last seen him… and all the times he had seen him, actually. His glasses frames were purple, and he was smiling with the redhead, his laugh low and happy. He mentioned something about 'Legendary Death', though Ronald had no idea what that was, and the redhead gave him a reply that sounded something like 'mind your own business, that's my love life'._

 _Shaking his head, Ronald turned to see two other Reapers, one very tall, the other very short. One had two colours in his hair, just like Ronald, and appeared to be laughing friendlily with the shorter, brunette one, though Ronald had no idea what was being said. The brunette was flushing bright red, though, and looking away as if shy, so Ronald could only guess that they were dating. Still, none of these Reapers explained what Willie had been saying when he had said that he didn't want to work in Collections._

 _The final Reaper that stepped out, though, was the one that really caught his breath. It was him. It was the man he loved, and the one that he thought he would never see again. His hair was slicked neatly to his head, just like always, and he pushed his glasses up just as he used to. His posture was neat and tall – in fact, he was just the way that Ronald remembered him. Wanting to catch his attention, but noticing the less than pleased expression on his face, Ronald stayed still, watching him and feeling his heart beat quicken._

" _When your name is called," he said, looking down at the clipboard that was held within his hands, "You will step forwards and go to the Shinigami that has called your name. You will be with either myself, Mr Sutcliff, Mr Hunter or Mr Slingby. I am William T. Spears. Now, prepare to listen."_

 _Ronald listened intently, waiting for his name to be called. Quickly, the redhead stepped forwards, pulling a folded piece of paper out of her pocket and raising an eyebrow at it._

" _Oliver Butcher," her voice was low and strange sounding, as if meant to be seductive. It just scared Ronald, if he was perfectly honest, and he could see her teeth clearly now that she had stepped forwards. They were scarily sharp. He supposed that that must have changed for her with her death, too, along with her fiery red hair. That couldn't be natural. "Alexander Butler, Irwin Claire, Stanley Cooper and Alban Craft. You lovely hunks will come with me, and we'll see if we can set you rolling. Yes. We. Will."_

 _She had her hand back on her hip when she said this, and was pouting at them while shaking her hips and her finger in their direction. Next to her, the man that appeared to be called Mr Hunter just shook his head, looking as if he wanted to sink into the ground. Strangely disappointed that he wasn't in the redhead's group, as he wanted to get to know her further, Ronald turned to Mr Hunter, waiting for him to read out the list of Reapers he would be taking on while two silver haired boys, two auburn haired boys and a brunette walked towards the redhead, all of them looking intimidated and a little worried._

" _Now," Mr Hunter cleared his throat, looking down at the clipboard in his hands. All of the Shinigami held one, save for Mr Sutcliff. "I shall be taking Lucian Daly, Willie Davenport, Mortimer Deal, Matthew Dickinson, Jefferson Glass and Louis Gray."_

" _Well, that's me," Willie said, stepping out of line to join a gaggle of boys. One had silver hair, one had black hair, one had dark blonde hair and two had light brown mops. All of them looked more than a little relieved that they weren't with the crazy redhead. All attention focused upon the two Reapers that still stood together, the small brunette looking up at the blonde as he read out names._

" _Alrigh', I have," he paused for a few seconds, leaving Ronald to note that he was Scottish, and then continued. "Cyrus Hendersett, Ronald Knox, Ebenezer Lawrence, Aloysius Leslie and Raymond Lever."_

 _Stepping forwards, Ronald chanced a glance at William, only to find that the man hadn't even moved. His expression was still the same as it had been all the way throughout this sorting. A little annoyed, Ronald turned to join the group of boys he had been put into, knowing that he was going to have to get a moment alone with William, which would allow them to talk things out. Ignoring the rest of the group, and who had been put under William's command, Ronald listened to Mr Slingby and Mr Humphries tell them about life in the Dispatch, all the way until the end._

… _.._

 _Ronald had spent the entire day looking around Dispatch, and even if he hadn't have known that William was the supervisor of the Collections department he would have chosen to study to get into that department. It looked the most interesting by far. Lost in thought, following his fellow students out of the building, he didn't notice he was about to walk into somebody until he actually did, looking up and apologising profusely, stopping only when he realised he was looking into William's face, who had been talking to Alan Humphries until he had so rudely interrupted._

" _I'm sorry, Mr Spears," Ronald said, smiling a little sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr Humphries. Please, don't mind me. I'll just… I'll just go over there and try not to… well… walk into anyone, I suppose."_

 _He nodded with his head in the direction that he meant, and managed to get a step before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head to look back, he saw that Mr Humphries was gone, leaving him alone with William. Looking around, Ronald could see Mr Sutcliff sitting with some secretaries, discussing nail techniques or whatever else it was that she had to demonstrate by holding her hands out flat in front of her, and Mr Slingby was trying to catch hold of Mr Humphries' hand, but was failing miserably._

" _I really am sorry, sir," Ronald said, sheepishly, pushing his glasses back up his nose. "I didn't see you there."_

" _Evidently," William replied, copying the gesture. "Remind me, have you regained Mortal memories yet. I cannot quite recall when such a thing occurs."_

" _Yes, sir," Ronald nodded. He had remembered when lying in bed one night, and the thought of the massive rush of emotions and thoughts and feelings and knowledge had surprised him to no end, causing him to scream out. His roommate, Zachariah, had been extremely worried, but had calmed when Ronald told him he was simply remembering. The night after, the same thing had occurred to Zachariah. "I have. I was actually hoping to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"_

" _I have a little time, yes," William nodded, pushing his glasses up once again. Ronald wondered if the man could get them resized. They seemed to fall down his face a lot. "Though not a great deal. Please speak quickly, for I would like to return to my office and assure myself that Sutcliff has not destroyed anything, or one, in the time that I have spent dillydallying."_

 _William really knew how to make Ronald feel good about himself, didn't he? Taking a deep breath, Ronald began._

" _I'm sorry I stood you up, Will," Ronald apologised, looking down. "I did mean to meet you where I said I would, but then I died… I wanted to talk to you, as well, about that night… You know the one I mean, right?"_

" _I believe I am aware of the night you mean, indeed," William replied, frowning a little. "You are referring to the one in which you threw yourself at me, are you not? The night on which you confessed your, ah, love?"_

 _Nodding vigorously, Ronald looked up at the other man hopefully. "It still stands, you know," he whispered, "I still love you Will. Even when I didn't have my Mortal memories, I could still picture your face."_

" _The last thought a Mortal has when it dies and becomes a Reaper sticks with it until it remembers more. Therefore, seeing as you were on your way to meet me, I'm not entirely surprised, or impressed."_

" _Please, Will," Ronald felt his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance and upset. "I love you. I can tell."_

" _Have you ever loved anyone before?" Unconvinced, William questioned the blonde, turning to a clock on the wall and checking the time, he turned back to Ronald with an impatient look on his face._

" _No, but I-"_

" _But nothing," William informed the other, "I must go now, good-day."_

 _Ronald allowed William to walk a few steps, wishing that he could speak up but not finding the nerve to. Finally, when William was about two metres away, he found his voice, not bothering to turn to face William. The hall they were in was empty, anyway, so the older Reaper would know the blonde was speaking to him._

" _Have you?"_

" _Apologies, Knox," William turned towards him, and he finally turned around himself. He knew he was pushing his luck with the sullen man, but he couldn't help it. He was desperate to know the truth. "I am afraid I am not quite sure what you mean."_

" _You are," Ronald accused, but clarifying anyway. "You know I'm asking if you've ever been in love before."_

" _I am in love now, as it so happens," William informed the blonde, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "However, nothing shall ever come of it, so I shall not bore anyone with the details. Honestly."_

" _But_ I _love you, and something could happen if you picked me." Ronald pointed out, knowing he sounded like a wining child but not caring. "I_ know _you care about me. You said so yourself, that night."_

" _Indeed," William pushed his glasses up again, stepping closer to the blonde and allowing himself to be drawn back into the conversation. "However, you then threw yourself upon me, which I did not appreciate. It was far too much like Sutcliff to ever suit my tastes, and should you me with me, I am relatively certain that you would act in the same way as before. You are young, after all, and I am not."_

" _I don't care if you're not young. I still want to be with you."_

" _No," William said, turning to go._

" _Bu-"_

" _I said no, Knox." William repeated, turning back to face the blonde. "I will, however, allow you one chance. Come back to me in ten years' time, and will shall discuss this matter again then. I can guarantee you nothing, but the answer may be a different one to today. That being said, you must agree to look for a new partner among the Shinigami that are much more suited to you. Is that clear?"_

 _Ronald nodded his head slowly, dazed. William was giving him a chance. He just had to pretend he was looking for a new partner in all that time, then he could got to William in ten years and tell him how he felt, and persuade the man to give a relationship a try. It would only be ten years…. Wait one minute!_ Ten years _? Furiously, Ronald turned back to William, only to find him walking away, back to his office to check on Sutcliff, Ronald vaguely remembered him saying._

" _But Will!" He called, causing the man to pause once more, an exasperated sigh just audible over the distance. "Ten years is such a long time! I'm not sure I can wait that long!"_

" _Ten years, Mr Knox," William said over his shoulder, "Is hardly worth mentioning in the span of a Reaper's life. The years shall fly by, I assure you."_

 _With that, he turned and walked away, leaving Ronald staring after him, anticipating that day that was to come, ten years into the future. All he had to do was try, right? It shouldn't be too hard. Caught between relief and dejection, the boy walked away, scuffing his shoes on the ground as he kicked at it in between steps._

…..

William had lied to Ronald that day, of course, and he knew it. Just because they lived forever did not mean that the years flew by, not when they were in anticipation of something, and not when they worked as hard as William did. In fact, his years ticked by so slowly, filled with paper and nothing much else. Before meeting Ronald, he wouldn't have minded, but afterwards, after falling in love with the blonde, he did.

He knew the blonde had kept his word about trying very hard to fall in love with another person, and while he hadn't met the one yet, he appeared to have all but forgotten his love for William. He partied every night, William often had to come and fetch a hungover Ronald out of his house in the mornings, earning the blonde overtime, and he dated more girls than he seemed to know what to do with. In short, Ronald had forgotten William, it seemed, but William had never forgotten Ronald.

What Ronald hadn't know was that when William had told the blonde he was in love himself, it had been with the blonde that he was referring. The blonde had never suspected, and he had never said anything. He kept up his cool, dangerous appearance, trying to make sure that Knox never turned his attention back to him. The blonde didn't need to be with him. He could do so much better than William. He was young, handsome and funny, and had a brilliant personality. William was none of these things, and he knew that the blonde could do so much better than him in romantic partners.

Sighing, he got up from his desk and went to see if Ronald had finished his morning work. If he hadn't, overtime was going to be issued. Just because he loved the boy did not mean that he got out of extra work, especially not if it meant that William would have to stay in to complete it instead, had the blonde been out partying rather than completing overtime.

"Mornin', Will-sempai," Ronald greeted cheerfully as he came into the room, pen running in a quick scribble over the paperwork he was pouring over. He was putting his signature on the paper, and reading it, but he stopped when William came closer. There was an excited air about him, though William couldn't have guessed why. "Do you know what day it is?"

Surprise jolted through William at the thought that the blonde could possibly remember. Did he really remember something that was said ten years ago, quickly, and at an emotional time for him? Raising an eyebrow, William allowed Ronald to explain.

"It's Undertaker and Grell-sempai's engagement!" Ronald explained, smile widening. "Undertaker made me swear not to tell Grell-sempai, so I haven't, but isn't that something? The lady of the department getting married like that! I wish I had someone who loved me."

Restraining from informing the blonde that he did have someone who loved him very dearly, William merely asked to see how much paperwork that Ronald had completed. Holding it up, Ronald explained about the party that Undertaker was inviting all of Grell's friends to afterwards, but his chirpy voice and happy demeanour eventually fell away, his face becoming blank as he looked up at William, who had just finished assigning him overtime. Finally, the blonde sighed.

"It's another day today, too," he murmured, fiddling with his pen and placing a finished document upon the 'out' tray on his desk. William took a minute off of his overtime, but added it back on when he realised that Ronald was going to carry on speaking, possibly for a while. "Though I doubt you'll know about it…"

Trailing off into silence, Ronald rolled the pen around on his desk for a while, before he looked up at William with a frown on his face.

"Did you ever love me?" He asked, seemingly out of the blue. Confused, William blinked, before glancing around to make sure that there were no eavesdroppers.

"What?"

"Did you ever love me, Will-sempai?" Ronald asked again, eyes big and sparkling behind his glasses. "It's a simple question, really."

"I do not see how this is relevant to your overtime, Knox," William pointed out, pushing his glasses up his nose uncomfortably. "However, in answer to your question, I did indeed love you."

"What about now?" Ronald asked, sounding a little bit hopeful. Shaking the idea off, William brushed it away as his own wishful thinking, wanting Ronald to love him still, even after all the years that had passed. "Do you love me now?"

"Again, Knox," William replied, eyes meeting with Ronald's. "I do not see how that is relevant. I shall take my leave now. Goodbye."

With that, he was gone, leaving Ronald with a somewhat downcast expression and him with a heavily beating heart. He was so tired of lying to Ronald, but he didn't want the blonde to feel like he had any responsibility. Sighing, he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, heading back to his office and expecting the day to end badly. It wasn't like Ronald remembered, anyway. And even if he did, the blonde would only come to talk to William to tell him that he no longer cared for the man. In fact, considering what he had said ten years beforehand, the blonde would probably feel like he was doing the man a favour.

…

His door creaked open, and a blonde figure entered, holding onto a large pile of paperwork and tottering into the room, looking as if he was going to fall over, mostly due to the fact that his vision was blocked by the white stack. Sighing, William rose from his chair and walked over, easily taking half of the pile of paperwork and placing it on his desk.

"I am assuming that that is Sutcliff's work, too?"

"She actually did it for once," Ronald agreed, placing his own stack on the desk. "Mostly because I asked her to, but still… It's good, right, Will-sempai?"

"Indeed," he agreed, turning back to sit in his chair behind the desk. "You may leave now, if you wish, so long as all your paperwork is completed."

"Of course it is, Will-sempai," Ronald pointed out, voice quiet. "It's eleven o'clock. I've literally done all of the paperwork that Grell didn't and all of the spare sheets that I hid and then claimed had gone missing. I wanted to speak to you, see?"

Surprised, William blinked at Ronald, then up to the clock. The blonde was right, the clock did indeed read eleven o'clock. Turning back to his paperwork, William realised that he had only one sheet to go until he, too, had finished. He would go through the new paperwork tomorrow, seeing as he had also completed all the work he had for a while, having been trying to distract himself from the pain of Ronald not remembering the date and its importance.

"Allow me to complete this last document," William said, picking up his pen once more. "Then we may speak."

Ronald nodded, and twenty-minutes later, having gone through the multiple pages that the thing entailed, William put it on his pile of finished items and stood, stretching, despite having a witness. Hearing his back pop, he relaxed, feeling better, and turned to Ronald, gesturing to the other, showing him that he was allowed to speak. The blonde came over to him, looking up into the face of the taller man.

"You don't remember, do you?" Ronald asked, looking sad and worried. "That promise that you made to me ten years ago. Do you remember?"

William stared at Ronald blankly. He did remember? That was a surprise to William. Blinking at the blonde, he waited for him to continue.

"Please, I have to know. Do you remember? It's important, Will-sempai."

"Of course I remember," He stated clearly, finally, causing the blonde to wince a little. Clearly, he was expecting a denial, much like he had been given before. "I do not forget promises."

"Then you remember the one you gave to me? You said that I had to try to find another partner, but if I didn't, then I could come back to you, do you remember?"

"Again, I do," William replied, feeling his heartbeat stop. This was the moment. This was the moment that Ronald was going to turn him down. He wasn't sure he could listen through it. He wasn't sure he would get through it at all.

"Well," Ronald began, searching the other's eyes. "I've tried Will-sempai, and I haven't found a partner. You believe I've tried, right?"

"Of course," Nodding, William pushed his glasses up, feeling the desperate need to both step away and embrace Ronald, not knowing whether his heart was going to be crushed or spared, though he suspected that the blonde would unknowingly crush it anyway. "Gossip has it that you are with a new girl each week. I do not condone gossip, of course, but I cannot help but overhear it."

"A new girl each week?" Ronald asked, looking a little bit confused. "Well, they certainly know what I'm doing. Though they never realise I prefer men. But I'm going to stop, now. It's been ten years. I think I can stop, don't you?"

"Stop what, Knox?" Confused, William wondered what sort of odd dream he had got caught up in. Surely he had fallen asleep at his desk due to the insane amounts of paperwork he was doing, and was now caught up in a vivid hallucination brought on by his desperate desire to speak to Ronald about his feelings. Yes, that was it, he decided.

"All the pointless flirting and chasing of people who I'm never going to love. I'm only ever going to love one person, after all."

"Oh?" William asked, sadness and curiosity swelling within him in equal measures. "And who is that?"

"You, silly," Ronald whispered, looking like he wanted to put his arms around the older, taller man, but was unsure of how it would go down. "I just thought you should know, because I think you and I were made to be together, but I think that you might tell me what you did last time. But I couldn't be sure, so I thought I would risk it. Was I right? Are you glad that I risked it, Will-sempai?"

Their faces were very close together now, their breath mingling between them, hot and gentle against William's face.

"I gave you those ten years so that you would find someone better than me, Knox," William heard himself whisper, causing pain to shoot through Ronald's eyes and his face to point towards his shoes. "I hoped you would find someone who was younger than me, and better looking than me, and kinder than me, and could show you how they cared for you so much more than I ever could. I'm sorry that you couldn't."

"I'm not," Ronald muttered, eyes still downcast, though William had lifted his chin up so they were face to face once more.

"Look at me, Ronald," the use of Ronald's name brought the blonde's eyes up to meet William's pronto. "I am sorry that you couldn't find that, but if you are sure that you want me, then I shall gladly accept being yours."

"Really?" Ronald breathed, eyes widening and sparkling brightly, happiness and excitement showing, though his face fell as he started thinking. "But what about what you said ten years ago? You told me you didn't love me."

"No, Ronald," William whispered, causing the other's brow to furrow in confusion. "I let you believe that I didn't love you, I never outrightly expressed that I didn't love you. I did, I just wished that you would end up with someone better than me."

"You realise that your willingness to do that for me tells me that I've found the right man, right?" Ronald smiled a little, before leaning up, clearly hoping to connect their lips in a kiss. "But we can be together now, can't we, Will? You'll let us?"

"I'll let us," William conceded, watching the grin break out across the blonde's face, eyes sparkling and glasses flashing in the light. Leaning down, he connected their lips in a kiss, feeling his heart beat speed up and the shiver that ran through Ronald.

The blonde smelt like sunshine, or what William supposed it would have smelled like if it had a smell, and some sort of cheap, though nice smelling, soap. His blonde hair was long, winding through William's fingers as he raised his hands to the blonde's head, and their glasses clinked while their lips moved in harmony, bodies pressed together and hearts thumping. William could feel Ronald's smile, and he moved one hand down to Ronald's waist to pull him closer, finally breaking the kiss and holding him tight.

"I've been waiting for that for a while," Ronald said softly, hands reaching up to smooth out William's hair from where it had been messed up during the kiss. "Sorry about that."

"I shall comb it before we leave," William informed him, still gazing down at the man that he had never expected to be his. "However, now is not the moment for it. I know that you have been waiting for a long time, for I have, as well."

"It's your own fault. You're the one who made that silly agreement." Ronald pointed out cheekily, eyes crinkling to show that he was joking, his smile widening even further. "I would have been happy without."

"Be quiet," William murmured, though his voice held no venom, only expressing a desire to stop speaking and listen to the quiet of the room and the thoughts within his head for a few moments. "I wish to enjoy this moment in time."

Ronald stayed quiet, though his smile was still on his face, and he leaned his head against William's chest, humming quietly enough that William could only tell he was doing so by the vibrations against his chest. Not bothering to stop the other, feeling to peaceful, William truly did enjoy the moment, and he knew that he would be enjoying many moments to come after that, the blonde at his side, finally dragging him out of his boring and slow years of paperwork and sleep. Smiling, he tugged the blonde closer, and the blonde tugged at him back.

 **Author's Note: So, sorry if Ronald was really out of character, and sorry if the story wasn't my best. This is more for my friend Kitty, seeing as she ships GrellxUndertaker, and therefore, not wanting to leave William all alone, WilliamxGrell. My favourite couple is still Grelliam, so if this isn't brilliant, that is probably why. Also, my eye is swollen and red, so I'm kind of distracted… but whatever…**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
